Subway 2 with R.J. Fried
"Subway 2 with R.J. Fried" is Episode 214 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with R.J. Fried. "Subway 2 with R.J. Fried" was released on August 1, 2019. Synopsis The 'boys are joined by writer R.J. Fried (Late Show with David Letterman, Triumph's Election Special 2016, Our Cartoon President) to talk Pennsylvania eats before discussing our return trip to one of the largest chains in the world, Subway. Plus, another edition of Snack or Wack, and this month's installment of the Golden Paw Club! Nick's intro "When I first got there, I was like 'man you guys have got it made in here.' I couldn't even believe it was a prison. It's more like a daycare than a prison." This was former inmate, Mark Brooks, as quoted in The Daily Mail, describing the federal correctional institution in Inglewood, Colorado - the facility that houses Jared Fogle. Fogle, the former fast food spokesman who credited a sandwich diet with his massive weight loss, is currently serving a 15-year sentence for child pornography and child sex tourism - a length of time that parallels the 15 years he spent as the real life mascot for the world's biggest fast food chain. It's difficult to overstate Fogle's ties to the sandwich brand. In addition to being the bespectacled face of the franchise in some 300 commercials, he guest-starred on SNL, and made appearances for WWE, appeared as himself in the film Jack and Jill, and acted in the Sharknado franchise. And tragically, whether the chain that employed him was completely in the dark or chose to turn a blind eye, one can draw a line from the unexpected fame and fortune Fogle was granted and his access to young victims. Fogle had established the Jared Foundation in 2004, a charity purportedly intended to fight childhood obesity, but in fact almost all of its money was allocated as salary for the foundation's executive director, Russell Taylor, who himself is currently serving a 27-year sentence for child exploitation. As a DOJ spokesperson said at the time of Fogle's arrest, "What we found in Russell Taylor's home and on his computers led us to Jared." At Fogle's sentencing in November of 2015, Judge Tanya Walton Pratt said, "The level of perversion and lawlessness exhibited by Mr. Fogle is extreme." And so now the man who made millions, proudly contrasting his new slender frame with his old 62-inch pants, is confined to a minimum security prison equipped with a movie theater and tennis courts, where he's passed the time by earning a degree in culinary arts. This week on Doughboys, we return to Subway. Fork rating For the record, the first time they reviewed Subway (way back in episode 17), Nick gave it 2 forks and Mitch gave it 3. Snack or Wack In Snack or Wack, they taste a food item to decide if its worth eating. They rate it on a scale of Snack or Wack. Today they have some of the special flavors of M&Ms: Mexican Jalapeno Peanut, Thai Coconut Peanut, and English Toffee Peanut. They ranked them, and declared them Snack or Wack. Roast The Artist Formerly Known As Spoon Quotes #hashtags #BubbleYumIceCream #ToffeeIsForClosers vs. #ToffeeIsForLosers The Feedbag Photos -